


i'm not your type (but you sure are mine)

by astralgolds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Collection, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, excessive use of f-bomb, excessive use of italics bc lance is a drama queen, flirty keith, hnnggh this is a mess, i have a lot of hcs about keith, i love this space family, i will add to this i swear, i'm not projecting onto lance, ik this is bad don't hurt me, possibly will become a, this is entirely self-indulgent, why is this my first contribution to the fandom, why would you think that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralgolds/pseuds/astralgolds
Summary: Lance pines hard(TM) but that's okay because so does Keith..In which I word vomit my Klance feelings.





	i'm not your type (but you sure are mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have to do a disclaimer? This is my first work on ao3 lmao I'm not proud. Far from it.  
> Oh, well, I'll do a disclaimer anyways.  
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOLTRON OR ANYTHING IM JUST HERE BC I LOVE MY SPACE GAYS <33
> 
> Anywhoozies, first published voltron work yadda yadda yadda...
> 
> I'm turning fourteen in december pls don't hurt me
> 
> Excessive use of f-bomb bc i feel like lance would cuss a lot in his head when he goes into a panic.

It wasn’t fucking fair. How could Keith be so damn talented not only in academics, but in athletics as well, and then pull off a skirt like a goddamn queen? Lance didn’t think he would have the legs for it, but appare-fucking-ently he was wrong.

So. _Fucking_. Wrong.

(Was Lance drooling? Probably. Did he care? Not one bit.)

(Scratch that. He cared. Quite a bit.)

It wasn’t even that big of a difference from his usual outfit! Except for the fact that it totally was because, you know, _skirt_. The asshole was still wearing his douchey fingerless gloves - except they were _white_ , what the hell - and his boring black tee and some freaking black combat boots (like _where_ in the _hell_ did he get _those_?). He had red flannel tied around his waist like the basic bitch he was and - in case somebody hadn’t realized - a fucking skirt? A gorgeous, black, A-line number that seriously did a number on _Lance_.

And the obnoxious fucking _douche_ just decided that it would be a greatass fucking idea to take a quizfucking drag in the middle of space. Which only made Lance’s pining even more intense because, besides those legs (hot fucking _damn_ ), his ocean blue eyes zeroed in on Keith’s smug _smug_ lips and ugh.

(Keith totally did not wear the outfit to get our resident blue paladin’s attention. Nope.)

(And Lance totally didn’t faceplant on the couch, groaning partially in misery and partially in arousal while Hunk and Pidge carelessly carried on around him.)

(And Shiro and Allura did _not_ stay awake into the early hours of the Castle’s artificial night to giggle about the incident. Nope, that would be unprofessional.)

(Coran loves these space teens.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed but i doubt it.
> 
> also how the fuck do you italicize things in this ugh learning new fanfiction websites is so hard


End file.
